Going Up
}} Going Up is the fiftieth episode of Season 2, and was remade as the forty-first episode for Season 7 under the title Oggy's Elevator. Plot A chase ensues once again as the cockroaches steal some chorizo from the fridge. During the process, he tried to eat one, but was backfired by a dynamite. they soon went up the stairs, with Oggy going up too, but tiring as he struggled up. And just when it comes to happen, the cockroaches place a tub on top of the stairs, knocking Oggy out and riding down the stairs like a roller coaster. Crashed into the wall, he needs a faster way to get up. With that, he bought construction materials and equipment to build his first elevator. He lays out the diagram, and started building it till morning, injuring his thumb in the process. The elevator is complete, leaving a distraction from the cockroaches, injuring his tail too, and the cockroaches flee. Until Oggy went to go up the steps, he suddenly realized that who needs steps when you have an elevator. He went up the second floor, successfully caught them with a radio, and went down. Halfway, the cockroaches suddenly see the elevator's flaw: its wires on top of the elevator. Dee Dee sabotaged the wires by biting them, electrocuting him in the process, sending the elevator all the way down like a meteor, snapping the suspension rope in the process, with the heat of the elevator cooking Oggy into a fried egg, and crashing into the bottom floor of the house, breaking the elevator. With that, he decided to build a set of elevators, so he can't let them sabotage more than just one elevator. Another chase ensues, and they escape onto one of the elevators. He was suddenly sent down into one of the far below elevators which didn't come up yet, and crashing into a falling grandfather clock in the process, and the elevator with it. Although these elevators have multiple separate buttons, but these have a flaw too: the electrical box which controls all the elevators. Dee Dee sabotaged this too, sending them to go haywire, up and down. One elevator sent him up and over to Bob's house as he scrambled to get out, and was instantly beaten after a failure. Then, there was a delivery of another elevator, which took a full year to construct it, injuring his fingers in the process. This is his special elevator, called it, Elevator 2000, which sends the house from under, and to the other side. But this kind of elevator has a flaw too: with just one kick, the house on the other side also has an elevating system, which sends it high into the sky, crashing into an AirBus in the process. The episode ends as the Airbus takes the house with it to unknown locations as Oggy is swept off from its windshield. Gallery IMG_20190809_135947.jpg Image-0.jpeg Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)